Una mala idea
by Shojoranko
Summary: Después de su desayuno, un enorme y aromático arroz al vapor con verduras dulces perfectamente sazonadas y cocidas, ni tan suaves ni tan duras, y dos enormes y deliciosos pescados recién sacados del rio de carnes ahumadas tan tiernas y jugosas que prácticamente se deshacía en la boca, decidió que aquello era un infierno y que no soportaba estar ni un segundo más ahí.


-o-

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**_

-o-

* * *

 _ **Una muy mala idea**_

-o-

* * *

Ranma estuvo dos semanas lejos de casa.

En ese momento caminaba por las calles de Nerima con la mochila y el cansancio a cuestas, pero sus pasos rápidos no lo denotaban. Se moría de ganas por llegar. Esas semanas lejos de casa se le habían antojado interminables, y aunque el plan inicial era estar un mes entrenando rigurosamente en las montañas para el próximo torneo, al final había mandado al diablo el entrenamiento. Después de su práctica de la madrugada y de preparar su desayuno, un enorme y aromático arroz al vapor con verduras dulces perfectamente sazonadas y cocidas, ni tan suaves ni tan duras, y dos enormes y deliciosos pescados recién sacados del rio de carnes ahumadas tan tiernas y jugosas que prácticamente se deshacía en la boca, decidió que aquello era un infierno y que no soportaba estar ni un segundo más ahí. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana cuando Ranma abandonó con prisas su campamento.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino se mostraba más ansioso y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse más rápido hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se encontraban en franca carrera. Ranma llegó a la parte más concurrida del barrio, el área comercial, y chasqueando la lengua del disgusto al ver tanta gente apiñonada por todas partes dio un gran salto para subir a los techos de los edificios y desde ahí continuar con su camino hacia el Dojo Tendo. Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando sus sentidos desarrollados captaron aquel brillo azul que la brisa juguetona y el sol de la tarde hicieron destellar llamando su atención y que reconocería, incluso, únicamente con el brillo de la luna. Sus sentidos se aguzaron y su mirada se tornó filosa, como si fuera un animal en cacería, hasta dar con la dueña de aquella cabellera.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó aquella nerviosa y ligera taquicardia que siempre le ocasionaba Akane desde la primera vez que la había visto y a la que ya estaba acostumbrado por lo que la ignoró. Amparado en el anonimato que su posición en las alturas le brindaba la siguió en su recorrido por el mercadillo. La vio cruzar ligeros saludos con gente desconocida o que el solo conocía de vista, detenerse en uno u otro puestecillo observando y toqueteando diferentes frutas y verduras como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ranma sonrió para sí mismo y movió levemente la cabeza de un lado para otro al observar como Akane simplemente escogía las frutas más verdes y las verduras más pasadas.

Sin saberse observada, Akane siguió moviéndose entre la pintoresca y abarrotada callejuela comprando por aquí y acullá. Ranma rodó los ojos al verla adquirir una botella de vinagre balsámico y suspiró sabiendo que la cena de esta noche sería prácticamente incomible. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la postura rígida y en tensión de Akane y que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, de hecho… ¿estaba enojada? Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal mientras se agazapaba aún más entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo toda su atención en ella.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora rebuscando en su memoria para curarse en salud, mientras su cuerpo seguía cada paso que daba Akane y conforme la chica iba por aquí y por allá, más se convencía de que Akane definitivamente estaba fúrica.

Ranma entró en pánico. ¿Qué diablos era lo que había hecho que Akane estuviera furiosa? ¿Estaría enojada con él? ¿Sería sensato quedarse? ¿Era mejor regresar a las montañas?

En cierto momento Akane pagó el último ítem que compró y se dio la vuelta con demasiada fuerza y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas. Aunque la gente no entrenada en el arte, no pudiera ver el aura roja y brillante que Akane despedía, se hacían instintivamente a un lado y le dejaban el camino libre. Akane era casi una figura pública en el barrio y sabían que era algo temible cuando estaba enojada. Por un momento Ranma pensó en huir de nuevo a las montañas pero sentía que su vida había estado muy tranquila últimamente y necesitaba algo de emoción. Así que solamente decidió adelantarse al Dojo y preguntarle a quien quiera que estuviera ahí la causa del malestar de Akane para prepararse física y mentalmente. Se felicitó por su agudeza y comenzó a correr más rápido calculando que ganaría poco más de diez minutos al paso que iba Akane, pues cuando estaba enojada caminaba mucho más rápido.

Prácticamente estaba volando sobre los tejados cuando miró sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de que Akane no se dirigía hacia el Dojo. Paró su carrera en el acto y regresó sobre sus pasos, entró un momento en ligero nerviosismo al no encontrarla pero instantes después la observó dar vuelta en una esquina tres calles más arriba. Entonces una sospecha entró en su cabeza, Ranma bajó del tejado y corrió lo más sigiloso que pudo y al llegar a la esquina que Akane había dado vuelta frunció el ceño al confirmar lo que estaba pensando.

La vio meterse en una pequeña casa de dos pisos y el disgusto de Ranma se hizo mayor, rechinó los dientes y empuño las manos. Comenzó a caminar con paso resuelto, igualando el enojo que Akane había mostrado. Estaba a punto de abrir la pequeña puerta en la barda de bambú que rodeaba la casa pero se detuvo, pensándolo bien pues la puertecita rechinaba y no quería que ella se diera cuenta antes de su presencia. Sin importarle si algún vecino lo estaba viendo se quitó la mochila y la aventó de cualquier manera al otro lado de la barda y el mismo brincó y se introdujo al pequeño jardín que bordeaba la casa. Anduvo por el perímetro aguzando el oído escuchando por si alguien estuviera con ella dentro de la casa. Pero no se oían más voces.

La escuchó moverse dentro de un lado a otro abriendo y cerrando cajones y entonces distinguió sus pasos apresurados y se asomó con cuidado por la ventana abierta que tenía más cerca y solo alcanzó a ver las piernas de Akane que subían al segundo piso. Entonces observó bien dentro de la casa y reconoció el libro que ella estaba leyendo cuando él se había marchado hace dos semanas sobre la mesa de centro abierto casi en las últimas hojas junto a una taza de té al parecer vacía. Tres pares de sus zapatos en el pequeñísimo guenkan. Unos pocos trastes sucios en el fregadero casi llenos de comida que, estaba seguro, estaría espantosa. Y Ranma no pudo seguir negando lo obvio, claramente se veía que ella había estado ahí desde hacía días.

Ranma puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Se sintió traicionado, se sintió engañado. El, estando en las montañas entrenando tranquilamente y Akane había estado mintiéndole todo este tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo estaría traicionándolo? Había hablado con ella unas veces desde el teléfono de una aldea a las faldas de la montaña y Akane se había mostrado normal, y tranquila. ¡Maldición! Ranma se sintió muy estúpido, debió de hablar otros días a otras horas pero había quedado que se comunicaría cada tercer día a cierta hora. Ese había sido su error. Seguro que Akane lo había estado engañando desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de Nerima.

Resuelto, con las manos empuñadas, fijó su vista hacia la ventana de la planta alta y brincando sobre las tejas se introdujo a la casa por la ventana abierta. La cama matrimonial estaba pulcramente hecha y la habitación olía a ella. Si quería otra prueba de la deshonestidad de Akane era aquella. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para la pelea que, estaba seguro, sería encarnizada.

Entonces escuchó sus pasos fuera de la habitación y la puerta se abrió. Akane miraba hacia el piso por lo que no se dio cuenta de inmediato de la presencia de Ranma dentro del cuarto. Pero él si se fijó en ella y la arritmia regreso intensificada por las dos semanas que había estado lejos de ella. Tuvo que recordarse que estaba enfadado con esa mujer y no correr a tomarla entre sus brazos. Entonces Akane subió la vista y antes de que Ranma se diera cuenta ella había tomado la lámpara que tenía más a la mano y se la arrojó mientras gritaba. Ranma reaccionó dándole la espalda levemente y escondió la cabeza entre los hombros y subió los brazos para protegerse. Akane tomó su shinaí y se fue contra él con un grito de guerra, comenzó a asestarle golpes a su espalda sin dejar de gritar ni un segundo. Entonces saliendo de su sorpresa, Ranma tomó con una mano la espada y con la otra le tapó la boca.

— ¡Por dios Akane! ¡Contrólate!

Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par y sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas por el pánico. Enfocó su vista en él y al reconocerlo Ranma sintió como se relajaba entre sus brazos. Después ella frunció el ceño y dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho lo apartó de ella bruscamente.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Ranma se sobó el pecho donde Akane lo había golpeado para empujarlo, aunque la espalda también le ardía como los mil diablos.

— ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? —preguntó la chica aún con la respiración agitada y un mano en la garganta.

Ranma entonces recordó el asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí y dejó de sobarse el pecho, cruzó los brazos y le dio una mirada dura a Akane. La chica se puso nerviosa repentinamente.

—Eso mismo te pregunto ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Se supone que estabas entrenando —dijo ella sin dejarse intimidar.

—Pues he regresado. Contesta mi pregunta.

—Lo que haga o no haga con mi tiempo no es de tu incumbencia Ranma. No eres mi dueño.

Ranma respiró agitadamente y su boca se convirtió en una línea. Sacó aire por las fosas nasales.

— ¿Por qué demonios me engañaste? —dijo con un tono de voz dolido.

—Ay Ranma, no seas tan melodramático —Akane rodó los ojos.

— ¡Akane confié en ti!

— ¡Yo no te prometí nada!

— ¡Sí que lo hiciste!

—Claro que no, dije que trataría, pero no pude Ranma ¡Es imposible! —dijo ella con un tono lastimero. Ranma descruzó los brazos al verla bajar la cabeza.

— Akane…

—Fue un infierno, no lo imaginas —dijo ella llevando las manos a su rostro para ocultarlo, sus hombros se movieron como si estuviera sollozando.

Todo el enojo de Ranma se disipó al verla llorar, y se puso nervioso. Nunca sabía qué hacer. Tímidamente se acercó a ella y simplemente puso una mano en su cabeza.

—Akane, lo…, lo lamento de verdad, no pensé que sería tan difícil para ti.

—Fue horrible —dijo ella sorbiendo por la nariz y subiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas para verlo. A Ranma esa mirada le derritió la voluntad.

—Cuéntame.

Akane desvió la vista, avergonzada y después suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Ranma se quedó de pie delante de ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Te juro que de verdad lo intenté pero con ellos no se puede. Nabiki no dejaba de molestarme con unas fotografías que quiere sacar.

— ¿Fotografías? —dijo Ranma con un escalofrió. Akane asintió.

—Tuyas y mías. Dice que se venderían muy bien, me prometió una parte de las ganancias pero bueno, ya te imaginaras que tiene en mente —dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, Ranma tragó saliva —Lo que me hace pensar que tenemos que revisar bien la casa por si ha escondido alguna cámara.

Ranma no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor.

—Kasumi no dejaba de decirme lo que está bien o no está bien: "Akane eso no es correcto, Akane que va a decir la gente" Amo mucho a mi hermana pero te juro que ya no podía con otro regaño más.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo la facilidad que Kasumi tenía para hacer sentir mal a las personas con una sola sonrisa.

—Luego nuestros padres. No dejaron de perseguirme todo el tiempo preguntándome por el siguiente gran paso, según sus palabras, "el futuro del Dojo" "El futuro del arte" "El futuro de las tradiciones"

Ranma se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Tendría que hablar fuertemente con su viejo o lo que es lo mismo molerlo a golpes hasta que entendiera. Aunque dudaba mucho que eso sirviera de algo.

—Pero la peor fue tu madre —dijo ella poniéndose roja —No dejaba de darme consejos para, bueno ya sabes. Vengo de allá y ha comprado lencería. El maestro ha armado tal desastre al enterarse que las prendas salieron volando y son tan escandalosas que te juro hasta al maestro le salió sangre de la nariz. ¡Fue horrible! ¡Sé que lo haces porque quieres protegerme pero no vuelvas a pedirme que me quede ahí cuando tú te vas de entrenamiento! —dijo ella de nuevo escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, sollozando una vez más.

Ranma quedó estático imaginando que tipo de lencería sería. Para ser honestos, pensó que Akane estaba exagerando en lo último. Aunque meditándolo bien era un poco raro que su propia madre la comprara… Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando aquel pensamiento y observó a Akane que estaba totalmente abatida. Se sintió culpable de haberse enojado con ella por no quedarse con su familia esos días que él no estuvo. ¿Cómo diablos pudo haber pensado que Akane estaría mejor en el Dojo que en su propia casa mientras él no estaba? Esa era la razón en primer lugar por la que alquilaban aquella pequeña casa, la convivencia con su familia después de que se casaron era prácticamente imposible.

Akane sollozaba suavemente y Ranma no sabía qué hacer. Fue cuando Akane subió el rostro lleno de lágrimas y lo miró con furia.

— ¿¡No me vas a abrazar idiota!? ¡Necesito que mi esposo me consuele!

Ranma pareció despertar, avanzó hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros y la acercó hacia él. Akane de inmediato lo envolvió con sus brazos y se calmó casi instantáneamente. Ranma poco a poco fue reclinándose hacia la cama hasta que cayeron suavemente entre los almohadones que Akane le gustaba tener. La chica se colocó bajo su brazo y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró satisfecha. Ranma la observó.

Unos instantes después Akane frunció el ceño y se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

—Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí. Se suponía que estarías otra semana más en las montañas.

—¿Ah?¿ Acaso necesito una razón para venir a mi casa? —dijo rehuyendo su mirada y poniéndose un poco colorado.

Akane frunció más el entrecejo.

—El torneo es dentro de un mes Ranma. Tienes que entrenar.

—Es solo un estúpido torneo. Podría ganarlo mañana mismo —le dijo sin despegar la vista de la clavícula de Akane y el panorama que se dejaba ver tras su ligero escote.

Akane abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió acomodándose un poco mejor lo que hizo que su escote se abriera otro poco.

— ¿Regresaste porque me extrañabas?

Ranma torció la boca, no quería admitirlo ni para sí mismo, pues el adoraba los viajes a la montaña a entrenar, pero aquel viaje de entrenamiento había sido una mala idea. Muy mala idea. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lejos de ella el pescado suave y delicioso que se deshacía en la boca y las verduras dulces sazonadas y cocidas perfectamente y el arroz tierno al vapor no se podían comparar a su comida salada y dura? ¿Qué en las noches no podía dormir anhelando tenerla entre sus brazos? ¿Qué casi no había entrenado nada porque se quedaba mirando a la nada rememorando cada instante con ella? Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir. Solo tenían unos cuantos meses de recién casados y el seguía acostumbrándose a su nueva vida con Akane así que solo asintió suavemente con la cabeza y dejó que su cuerpo, más honesto, actuara por sí mismo. Afianzó el agarre que tenía a la cintura de su mujer y la subió hasta que quedaron frente a frente, se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, Ranma acarició con delicadeza el contorno de su cara y la besó.

Akane de inmediato echó los brazos a su cuello y Ranma le dio la vuelta para colocarla a ella de espaldas al colchón mientras hacía más profundo el beso.

—Te irás conmigo. El lunes a primera hora nos iremos a entrenar —dijo con voz ronca mientras acariciaba el femenino cuello con los labios y sus ansiosos dedos comenzaban a desabrochar la blusa de la joven.

— ¿Qué pasará con mis clases en el Dojo? —dijo Akane entre susurros.

—Que se hagan cargo los viejos, que sean útiles en algo por una vez —murmuró llevando sus atenciones a la piel debajo del sujetador.

—La universidad.

—Tu nuevo curso empieza en dos semanas. Estaremos de vuelta a tiempo — Akane cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda cuando Ranma besó su plano abdomen — ¿Alguna otra objeción? —preguntó bajando más.

Akane solo atinó a soltar un quejido ahogado y Ranma sonrió complacido sobre su piel.

—Eso pensé.

-o-

* * *

 _ **Que tal, ando de nuevo por aquí. Un ligerito One-Shot que tenía en la cabeza desde hace unos días. Ojalá les guste.**_

 _ **¡Feliz fin de semana a todos!**_


End file.
